fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
GameMaster (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary The Deity of Games, Paradoxes, and Puzzles; Son of Savoir. He inherited his mothers Intellect and his fathers vast amounts of latent potent abilities to create the Soul Games. When Corrupted, GameMaster was potentially the most threatening of all of the Deities the OmniRealm Warriors have faced. Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Statistics Tier: Unknown | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Negation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Existence Erasure, Immense Fear Manipulation, potentially many others via Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown, possibly Infinite (Can put anyone in a Soul Game instantly before they can even react at Infinite speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Infinite (A Deity) Range: Unknown (Soul Game can only be activated when someone is recognized as a potential enemy or victim), Infinite in Soul Game Standard Equipment: Big Brain Intelligence: Supergenius (is an expert at every Soul Game he makes) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: *'The Soul Games made must have rules': **'They must be fair and beatable, no matter the difficulty' ***Even a normal human can beat these games, though it's not likely. Extraordinary Geniuses and above are the mostly likely to even survive half the games. **'They must involve both players being able to lose (in 2 Player Games)' Notable Abilities Power Negation *Upon casting the Soul Game, the victim(s)' powers will be completely removed, including Superhuman Physical Characteristics. All that's left is a human like character with a level of intellect Door Lock *Doors or anything potentially lockable in the Soul Games can be locked. The player cannot break through by any means Countdown *Certain Soul Games have a timer. If the timer counts down to 0 seconds/minutes: The player automatically loses. Soul Game *'Proven to be one of the most threatening abilities of the verse' *GameMaster can send anyone (even Deities far more powerful than him) into a separate dimension completely under GameMaster's rule that cannot be broken out of via any means and challenges them to win a series of 10 different "games". Each requires not only the immense intellect, but the bravery to survive. Most games come with an enormous fear factor, with ordinary settings just slightly off. Subtle changes in the atmosphere or even environment will be slight, but just enough to scare the player. Like the misplacing of chairs, lights that act like eyes following you, or even at the climax of the game, whole environmental shifts with gore everywhere **GameMaster has absolute control over this dimension and can change the setting at any given moment **'Those who lose a single game get their Soul, Existence, and many aspects to define them as "alive" completely erased.' *A List of the Many Games he can create: **"Find Me" ***A traditional game of Hide and Seek, you have a timer. Some doors will be locked. **"Enter this Area" ***Find a secret area GameMaster instructs you to go to. You have a timer. Some doors are locked **"Maze" ***A simple maze. Figure out the puzzles in your way to get to safety and avoid being trapped. **"Escape Room" ***Find clues in a room you are trapped in to escape it, all while death traps will slowly reveal themselves to finish you easily, you have a timer. **"Flip the Switches" ***Find switches to flip around the mansion, but they will be hard to find and to get to. You have a timer. Some doors will be locked. **"Flee the Demon" ***A demon of absolute fear will be chasing you throughout. Escape the mazy mansion you are in to escape this monster. If you look at the general direction of the demon, you will be paralyzed in irresistible fear. **"Create Solution" ***Examine a bottle of an unknown liquid substance, using the chemical formula provided and the few sources of what you need in the room you are in (such as a sink no water, so find water for it, electrolysis tools, flasks, etc). You have a timer to create the exact solution required **"Determine the Killer" ***Investigate a Murder Scene in a dark abandoned facility, find and arrest the Killer, who can also kill you. Find a series of clues that could potentially lead to secret areas around the facility, all while the Killer continuously attempts to kill you to not get found out. **"Quiz" **"Card Game" ***A traditional game of Uno or Yu-gi-oh!. Learn fast, you'll need it. **"Fight" Key: Corrupted | Uncorrupted Other Wins: Losses: Draws: Category:Unknown Tier Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dimension Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Gods